Shadowed Sands
by Shayukico
Summary: Temari, princess of her land, was fair. Unfortunately, it was not fair that intruders had taken her land from her. To make matters worse, they shipped her off far away to become someone's slave! Somebody was going to pay... Lord Nara lived like a king. Why? Because when the kunai hit the fan, he worked like one. All he wanted on his days off was to enjoy himself. Then she came...
1. Chapter 1: The Sand Falls

Everything in this story, besides the plot, belongs to the owner of Naruto, and don't we owe him a big thanks for making it possible to create stories based off his characters? Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

The heavy thud of footsteps past my door awakened me. I have always been an early riser. If this was a normal day, I would rise, bathe, and see to my people. This was not a normal day. As far as I could see, there will never be a thing such as a normal day ever again…

Problem number one: I really had to go to the bathroom.

Problem number two: The wrist and ankle shackles holding me in the middle of the room were beginning to become painful.

Problem number three: There was nothing I could do about it.

Everything I ever knew and loved has been turned completely upside down; torn asunder. My old life is in shambles, and my new life is in…well, shackles. If this were any of the women I knew, they would give up, roll over, and take it. Thank whoever is in those damn clouds in the sky that I wasn't one of them.

"Hey, assholes!" I screamed at the top of my dry lungs. "I have to take a piss! Any takers of who is going to release me today?"

This was how it happened, every single day. I'd raise hell until someone got tired of me yammering and came to see to me. I have been here, in this cell, a very long time. If I had to guess, I would say six or seven months. It gets hard to tell when you're in a concrete room with no windows. Nothing but darkness, all the time.

The irony of it was that this is- or was, my dungeon. I had thrown so many scumbags down here without mercy, and now, here I am, marinating in my own filth, just like them. The difference between them and me? I did absolutely nothing wrong.

I ran my castle with iron fist and an open heart; Two things that are a must if you plan to make your kingdom thrive in this day and age. Unfortunately it seems that I was too open-hearted, or maybe my iron needed to be repaired, because somehow, my kingdom was infiltrated and taken from me.

It was an inside job. It had to be. The thought that one of my own had betrayed me made my blood boil, a relief, since it was cold as a polar bear's piss in here. No way did enemies know my stronghold well enough to take it down like it was nothing. Once upon a time, you could ask anyone around and they would tell you that my battle cries were heard far and wide. All knew not to mess with my land, or my people. Now, I wasn't so sure that everyone got the message.

Whoever did this sure thinks that they have some pretty big balls busting down my kingdom and taking my thrown. I swore to myself that if I ever got out of this alive, I would take my time peeling the skin of those balls like an apple. Mhm.

My cell door noisily creaked open and a huge silhouette covered me, made possible by the dim ceiling lights scattered down the hallways. I couldn't tell if it was a person that had already done this before or not, but whoever he may be, I hope he was ready for the hell I was about to give him.

"Well are you going to stand there looking pretty, or are you going to unchain me?"

I had once heard the guards— before they moved me to the furthest cell away from them— figure out ways to tell who was going to have to tend to me. They knew me as a warrior woman, and they found out that I was a force to be reckoned with, and they had to scars and shattered bones to prove it.

Mr. Silhouette walked over to me and unhooked the keys off his belt. Taking his sweet time, he released me and my strained shoulders and knees sighed with relaxation. As much as I wanted to be happy to be freed— if only for a short time— I wasn't, because I saw something much better. After unhooking me, he turned slightly to hook his key ring to his belt, which meant: a chance for a getaway.

Giddy with the thought of being free to smell fresh air, and not my own body odor, I threw myself to my feet. I stumbled, feeling off balance and awkward from having not been on my feet in so long, but got adjusted quickly and took three steps past the guard. That's as far as I made it.

Reacting way quicker than what I had estimated, he swung around and grabbed my hair— the bastard— and pulled back hard. I felt some dried clumps break away as I cried out and flailed backwards. Before I could even hope to get my footing a hand smashed into my face and sent me sprawling back into the concrete wall.

It all happened so fast that it took me a full breath before I realized that I had been slapped across the face. No one had done that to me since I was a child, and that made me mad. I was beyond mad. I was fucking livid.

Before I could open my mouth or stand up, he grabbed me roughly by my jawline and dragged me up and to him. He was massive. I had severely underestimated this man in front of me and the energy I had left in me, and he knew that. He was expecting it. He was making me pay for it, too.

"Look, bitch!" he growled, spittle popping out of his mouth and hitting me in the face. "I don't have time for your damn games, okay?" My silence let him go on. "Now, the king wants to see you. So be a good little cunt and come quietly."

If the rage in me could be personified, it would turn into the Grim Reaper, complete with his trusty scythe to decapitate this man, merely for the joy to light up my eyes at seeing his head roll. But I knew a losing battle when I saw one. The chips were not stacked in my favor.

I remained silent, and after a while of nothing but breathing, he let go of my jaw and my feet hit the floor. It took all the strength I had not to sag to the floor. I realized I was very hungry, I was sleep-deprived, and I still needed to pee. Let him think he's won this battle.

He turned and I followed him out of the cell. My face still throbbed from the slap, but I took it in stride. Worse things have happened to me, and the way this shit was going, it was not going to get any better. I will die before I let any of these bastards break me.

We kept a steady pace down the hallways, until we got to the entrance of the dungeon, where we slowed. Wondering why, I chanced a peek around the scumbag leading me and saw why. More guards were posted at the entrance, five to be exact, huddled around a table talking. They all stopped when they heard our footsteps, and some even looked shocked to see me with him. Oh, I saw what was happening here...

"Look! He actually made it out, unscathed!" a short and stout bearded man exclaimed. I remembered his name was Emil from the conversation of when they first captured me.

"Nah, I'm not impressed." A younger man spoke, leaning back in his chair so that only two chair legs held him up. "He comes when she's all worn out and starved! If he really wanted to do something unique and be a warrior, he should have come when she was fresh and ready to rumble."

A murmur or approval resounded amongst the guard group. I couldn't see Scumbag's face because I was behind him, but I saw him tense. He was getting ready to attack. Not a breath later, a boot to the younger man's chest sent him crashing to the ground, chair and all. While he sputtered and scrambled to get up, the rest of the guards formed a line in front of him, as if to protect him.

I see... So Mr. Scumbag is the outsider. Interesting.

"Sorry," Scumbag mocked, clearly enjoying himself. "I seemed to have misplaced my foot. The ground and worms, they kind of go hand and hand, right?"

Before all hell broke loose, a door was opened at the top of the stairs. "Hey, has the princess came up yet? The king is getting impatient!"

"She'll be right up," Scumbag drawled to the man upstairs, still eyeing the guards. "We're just down here clearing things up. Excuse me, wor- I mean, fellas."

He bumped them out of the way and they did nothing, meaning that this particular Scumbag held some weight around here. Great. What the hell do these assholes want from me? They already have everything.

I followed him quietly. It's not like I had to, considering I know my own stronghold. I just chose to, playing my part of pathetic princess until the time was right. I had gotten ahead of myself down there in the cell, desperate for a taste of freedom. I would not make a mistake like that ever again.

When the time came to turn right to the audience room, I started to go without help. Scumbag stopped, keeping straight. "This way."

Cocky sonabitch. He didn't even turn to look at me. Oh yes, I had to get out of here and reclaim my throne. The things I would do to him would make even the most silent of warrior weep uncontrollably.

He led me to a guest bedroom and opened the door. I wasn't surprised to find it bare of all the exquisite décor that had been there when I ruled. Walking down the hallways was enough to let me know that they let my home go to shit. Chalk up another thing that they would pay dearly for.

Scumbag plopped down on the bed and pointed toward the bathroom. "Get cleaned up. A change of clothes is in there."

Clearly dismissed, I padded over to the bathroom and began to close the door, only to find that there was no door. When I turned back to Scumbag to demand an explanation, his shrewd smile said it all.

I weighed my options. I could refuse to take a shower, but I was sure that would result in Scumbag making me take one by trying to help, like I was a child, or try to rape me. I was too weak to fight him off. On top of that, I needed to conserve my energy for whatever was going to happen. Damn, no way out of this.

My pride flared, but I pushed it aside and turned to start the bath to my liking. There was crude soap that would dry my already dehydrated skin, but I would have to make do for now. I looked down at myself and noticed the tatters I had as clothes. I believe that I have been wearing the same kimono— that's what it used to be— since I've been captured.

It did not leave anything to the imagination, riddled with holes and caked with grime. So, why should I be modest now?

I stripped quickly and nonchalantly got in the filling tub. The water felt amazing. It would have been pure bliss if Scumbag wasn't sitting there, watching my every move. My warrior's pride rose once more in me again, so I used it as courage to look him directly in the eye.

"See something you like?"

He just smiled that grin I wanted to wipe across the floor with my fist. "Bathe as much as it takes to get that off you, but be quick about it. You have much to do."

I was about to question him, but my peripheral vision of the water told me that I would waste precious time. It was already darkening from my filth. How embarrassing. But no matter what, I would never let scum like him see that he or this horrid situation was getting to me.

**«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»**

I was pissed! How dare they make my image not my own! After thirteen new tubs of boiling water and skin scrubbed raw, I had managed to get decent. When it was time to start on my hair, I was told by Scumbag that someone would take care of it for me. Before I could protest, he left the room and came back quickly with a servant girl that I recognized.

Her name was Kaili. She was once a maid of my own, but now, I wasn't sure what they had her doing. I did not try to speak to her, nor she to me. I didn't even make it known that I knew who she was. Both of us knew that if I ever got the chance, I would slay all those involved in this for my people that they have made slaves.

Kaili took great care and patience combing out all the dead clumps of matted hair. I felt a little embarrassed because I used to finger comb it, but gave it up long ago. After she done that, she asked in a petite voice if I could submerge my head in the water. I indulged her and when she applied the shampoo that I knew was my own from the first smell, I just lost it— on the inside, that is.

She scrubbed my hair and scalp and I, stupid as it was, allowed myself to relax in her capable hands and fall asleep.

Sometime when I was awakened later, the process had just finished. The first alarm bell that something wasn't right was the fact that there were black splotches everywhere. In a panic, I ran to the mirror and ripped the towel off my head, and watched in horror as hair as black as a crow's feather tumbled down from atop my head.

Damn these bastards!

I had almost lost my temper right then, but then I caught Kaili's worried face just in time to calm down. Mr. Scumbag had left the room, apparently, but I knew that there had to be other guards at the door. No way would they leave me alone with a person of my kingdom and expect us not to try anything.

When Kaili thought it was safe to do so, she bowed gently to me out of habit, paused, blushed, and then requested that I pick one of the outfits that were laid out for me. I gave the clothes my best death glare, and Kaili slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes dancing with delight. She hurried over to the bed with me and whispered furiously.

"You have not lost your fierceness." She exhaled happily. "I cannot believe that our Sand Princess still lives! Many of us thought that you were slain during the takeover."

I smiled at her. I couldn't help it. Her excitement over the fact that I was still alive showed me that my people believed in me, and could now, still believe in me. My appearance alone gave her hope, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that the moment she had time, she would spread the word and hope would grow again.

"No, they did not slay me, Kaili." She gasped in surprise when I called her by name. To this day, it still amuses me that my servants think I sum up their services to me as dirt. "They put me in the dungeon where they starved and chained me."

Her eyes widened and she looked me over. "You do seem quite…weakened in your state," she replied, choosing her words carefully, like I would lash out at her if she said something inappropriate, which would prove impossible, considering I really was substantially inferior to my normal state of physique.

She was being nice. I was beyond weakened. The skin on my face was taut, thanks to the hunger and the stress. All of my ribcage shone through with my top half undressed. The skin that was left on my wrists and ankles were raw with angry thick red lines around them, making it seem ten times worse because my once tanned body was now alabaster. My face and hair is clean and orderly, but my eyes held no light in them. They were sunken in and no matter how hard I tried, my once bright smile faded into something between a smirk and a grimace.

I knew my drastic appearance change well. I was thankful for her discreetness though. "Yes, I am very weak." My stomach growled, demanding an alteration of subject. Mortified, I cleared my throat. "I don't want you to get in trouble in any kind of way, but is there some way you could get me food, if only a little?"

Kaili's eyes softened and her smile grew brittle. "I would do anything for you, my princess. Unfortunately, they are watching the doors right now. I can't get any communication out. But, I promise, soon, I will have you something to fill your stomach."

I nodded and looked warily at the outfits. I picked the worst one on purpose, ignoring Kaili's frown. It was a kimono so oversized that I had to wrap the obi around me four times. Trying to lighten the mood, I made a joke about how I can escape from the window and use this kimono as my parachute. Kaili did not laugh.

"This kimono… was once your very own."

That was all she needed to say. That nail hit home, and I refused to be beaten by these barbarians, so I chose to direct my overwhelming emotions toward anger instead of sadness. I retied to obi, straighten my spine, and allowed myself to be led out of the room by Kaili to the audience chamber, where I sat now.

As soon as I entered the chamber, I was commanded to kneel before my own throne, with someone else in it. Of course, I refused. A hand gripped my hair and shoved me down on my knees. I could tell by the boots I was forced to look at that it was Mr. Scumbag who held me down.

A hurried rustling of clothing told me that someone had entered the room; somebody that had to be in charge. No one in their right mind who claimed to be a warrior would wear that much clothing to hold them down or restrict their weapon hand. More rustling, and finally he was seated and comfortable.

"You may look at me now. Raise your head and speak to your king."

The fist relaxed in my hair, and I immediately raised my head— not because he said to, merely because I wanted to see the bastard I was going to murder for destroying my home. My eyes focused, wavered, focused again, and then refocused. There must have been some mistake.

There was a scrawny teenage jerk sitting in my chair, smirking down at me like he was the savior of all lands or some shit. He looked no more than seventeen, with smooth pale skin. His cheeks were still slightly plump and he had no facial hair. If I had to wager, I'd be betting on the side that says his balls still hadn't dropped yet.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…!" The words tumbled out before I could stop them. "A damn brat did this to me?"

That earned me a boot in my back, knocking me off my knees and flat on the ground. It was supposed to hurt, but I didn't feel it. My rage turned the key in the ignition, and I scrambled frantically, switching between sputtering and full blown cursing, while trying to get out from under the heavy boot.

"Shut her up!"

A stomp to my spine did just that. My back cracked painfully and all my air and rage came out in a big 'whoosh!' My head bounced on the hardwood floor and I began to see spots. Once again, I was letting my mouth and temper control my actions, and it was not working in my favor. So much solitude had loosened my lips and smudged my thinking. That had to stop now.

I slowly rose to my knees and held back a moan as my head throbbed with my heartbeat. My whole chest and back area ached as well, but I ignored it. I would not show weakness. This time when I looked up at my dethroner, I sharpened my senses and focused.

At first glance, he did seem like some prick. But upon further scrutinizing, I realized that his eyes were… conniving and calculated. He had the eyes of a battle-worn strategist. There was a reason he was in control. He might've not kicked down the door to my home, but he surely set it up to be done and go off without a hitch. He was the brains in all of this, and his muscle was currently tense behind me, waiting for me to try something. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of stepping on me again.

The kid's evil sneer widened as I studied him. Standing up, he reached his hands wide and let his head fall back. "My name is Katsuo Himora. You may address me as your lord, or King Katsuo!"

I would die before I called him any of that, but he didn't need to know that. I simply nodded when he looked back at me, and tried to appear submissive.

As he settled back on my throne, Scumbag cracked his knuckles and grunted. "And I'm sure you have become quite familiar with my First General and personal bodyguard, Norio."

Ah, so Scumbag did have a given name. I remained silent and pretended to find something interesting on the floor while Katsuo stared down at me. The impulse to tense up and ready myself to fight was so strong that I had to distract myself by focusing on my breathing.

"I bet you're dying to know how I took over your fortress so easily and quickly, aren't you?" He stayed silent as long as I did, so I finally took the hint and nodded. "It wasn't really that complicated, to be honest. Once I established an informant into your land, everything else just fell into place. You must express thanks to your maid for initiating your demise, if you ever see her again, that is."

He was trying to get a rise out of me, and I was not going to let him. It angered and hurt me to know for a fact that one of my own really did this, but I stored that raw emotion for later. I kept my face blank as he droned on and on about how his plan was so successful and foolproof. I even entertained the thought of me ripping his puny head off his scrawny shoulders from time to time to drown out his voice.

After some time, he stopped pacing and talking right in front of me, just barely out of my reach. "I seem to be boring you, princess. A change of subject is needed."

I couldn't stop the words from coming out. "Thank goodness."

I felt Scumbag— I liked my name better than his original— tense up behind me, but Katsuo shook his head at him, and he relaxed.

"You know, I did a lot of research on you before my plan took effect." He bent at his knees and came face level to me, rocking on his heels. "You are everything I have ever heard about you."

Feeling bold, I met his eyes and smiled as best as I could. "Then you know that I will get my revenge."

There was a brief second of dark malice in his gaze, then back to playful and proud. "That is for another conversation. Right now, I brought you back up here to explain a proposition— about you, of course."

Finally, we get to the point of this stupid dance. I remained silent, waiting for him to continue. He stood and spins on his heels, swaggering back to the throne. If I had a throwing knife at this second, then it would have been imbedded in between his skinny shoulder blades right now. It was the ultimate insult to turn your back on a warrior like me. "I will tell you during dinner with me. You are dismissed."

My jaw went slack. How dare he tell me that I'm dismissed from my own audience room? I clenched my fist, wishing for that knife, but said nothing. I rose and faced Scumbag, who seemed a little too damn smug about the whole situation.

The first thing I took into memory was the long slanting scar that crossed his square face, from his dull grey right eye all the way down to his chin. The beard that grew around his scar down his chin was disheveled and roguish. He had a warrior's face, hard with blood and death.

"Excuse me, I must leave my chamber." I smiled as prettily as I could, but I was sure to make my eyes portray the hatred behind my smile. He said nothing, but smiled back in a way that mirrored my own, the stepped sideways and bowed his head.

"You are wrong." He spoke in a gravel voice as I walked toward the door. "This all belongs to my lord now— not you, and will remain that way."

**«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»**

I scarfed down the bread and butter that I was secretly given from Kaili. It was fresh and warm, like it had just been made. It was broken into proportioned pieces, no doubt to save some for later, should I need it, but I was sure I just ate a whole loaf in three minutes.

Kaili apologized profusely for not being able to get away with anything else. Even though I was still hungry, the bread took the edge off and made my stomach shut up, so I kept telling her that she did well. When she was satisfied she had said enough apologies, she bowed her head and left, saying that she couldn't be here long or they would get suspicious, which was reasonable.

While I waited to be summoned, lavish clothes— if you could call them that, considering that they were useless in covering the important areas— and perfumes were delivered to me. So, he wanted me to play dress up for this little occasion, huh? Well fuck him.

I couldn't help using the perfume thought. I missed smelling good. Most people had something they could not go on without, and that was one of mine.

An hour or two passed, and I got tired of waiting. I flung open the door and almost walked right into a little old lady that I did not recognize. Her hand was up, like she was going to knock on the door, but she put it down and lifted her nose in disdain. Great.

"This way," she turned on her heels and strode away in a hurried pace. Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sand Runs Out

I just couldn't believe it. Katsuo just sat there; talking his head off in a calm manner like everything was ok. News flash: Everything was FAR from ok!

Oh, my people. My land. Our land. Something had to be done about this, and it was damn sure not what he was proposing to me now!

"You aren't eating anymore. Is there something wrong with the food?"

It seemed like a nice questioning, but looking at him, you could tell he didn't ask because he was worried. Which probably meant that I should have been more careful in eating what was laid out in front of me.

Instead of answering his question right away. I busied myself with taking in the scene around me. We were in my room.

Well, his room now, I suppose. Everything that would have reminded me of what my private chamber looked like had been removed, and replaced with all his collections, which was not much. The most lavish item in the bedroom now was the bed, and didn't that make my skin crawl.

We were in a corner of the room, as far away from the bed as possible, situated on plush pillows of dark hues and shades. Dozens of small trays were positioned between us, and when I entered, I had wasted no time heading for them. He watched me devour the dishes of food and waited as soon as I bit into a meat bun to speak up. I almost choked to death.

When I was under control— thanks to giving myself the Heimlich maneuver, and no thanks to asshole watching me with an amused expression— I decided to be silent, for fear of asking this man if he was mentally handicapped.

I breathed deep. "Let me get this right. You planned carefully, effectively taking my land and enslaving my people. You locked me up for… How long was I down there?"

"A year and five months."

My temper flared high and boiled over. "You locked me in my own dungeon for a year and five months, taking over my land and claiming it to be yours while brainwashing my people and conveniently forgetting to tell them that I wasn't dead!"

My voice started out stead and calm, but escalated on every word that came out of my mouth to full blown shouting. The shock of me actually being in that dungeon for a year and more, topped with the fact that my people had long ago given up hope of being free again, snapped something in me. It made sense now that Kaili was so amazed to see me. After learning the truth, I'm amazed at myself for being able to survive that long.

Katsou just picked at his nailed with a paring knife, not at all daunted by my commotion, and explained in a matter-of-fact voice. "That's correct. If they knew you were alive, then they would have rebelled and attempted to free you. I could not have that, especially so early in the takeover."

I was going to kill him. Right here, right now. He sat there and made it seem like everything he did was the right thing to do, like his actions were justified by the fact that he could do as he saw fit and that it should have been no surprise to me. Just when I had decided to lunge and choke the life out of him, he looked up at me and spoke again.

"You could have all that back if you would agree to my marriage proposal. Your people," he said that with a hint of disregard, and I didn't like that at all, "will be lead again by their princess, who they obviously value so much. You would attend to most of your natural duties, all the while, ruling with me as your lord. All your problems would be solved, and so would most of mine."

I just stared at him. I just couldn't help it. He really thought he had it all figured out. I honestly couldn't say if this guy was just too cocky, or very delusional. Either way, there was no way I was going to agree to this. I would be a traitor to my own kind if I just pretended he did nothing wrong. A stupid traitor at that.

Carefully, I grabbed the bowl of steaming miso soup and inhaled deeply. It brought me comfort. I could tell by the smell that this was my cook's miso soup. I never could figure it out— and he would die before he told me what was in it— but there was a distinct smell that set his apart from other soups. It was definitely one of my favorite dishes from his wide range of culinary expertise. Too bad I had to waste it on filth.

I heaved the bowl of sweltering soup at Katsuo's face. There was not a lot of distance, so aim was not required. He reacted quickly by putting his hand up, but only succeeded in getting his hand and his face seared. He cried out in alarm, just as I rose to my feet.

"If you think that I am just going to marry you and take this tyranny, you are wrong, as well as mentally incompetent!" I heard the doors burst open and heavy footfalls, but I ignored it and kept talking. "I would never marry you, you filth! How dare you walk around this land like you own it and my people? Word will get around that I am alive, and we will rebel to take our freedom back, you little shit!"

I was yanked back, but I fought back out of anger. It was useless though, because seconds later, I was captured by two big brawny guards. Katsou took this time to rise before me, cradling his still steaming left arm against his body. His face from his left eye down was an angry red. Got you!

"You ungrateful bitch!" he screamed at me. There was no hiding it now. I saw it in his eyes. He was too pissed off to hide it. This was a man who would kill waves of people without batting an eye, to get what he thought was his. He was evil personified, and I'd be lying to myself if I wasn't a little frightened at this point. Just a little.

His odious glare filled me with poison, rendering me immobile, even as he backhanded me. Twice. A third and a fourth time. By the time he stopped, I was barely conscious, and his hand was dripping blood. I couldn't focus enough to tell if it was his or mine.

"I tried to play nice with you, but now, I'm going to work these ignorant flea-bitten inbred to the bone! But first, I'm going to sell your scandalous ass to the ugliest, most hateful man there is. Get her out of my sight, and get me some damn medical attention!"

I tried to stand, but my legs no longer worked. All the little energy I gathered since I have been free was expended. I tried to speak, but my mouth refused to move, or do anything but let in and out my breaths. I tried to glare, but suddenly, everything and everyone faded to black.

**«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»**

I woke up. I was groggy, tired, and once again, hungry. When I tried to move, I quickly realized that I had been tied to the bed. Damn these idiots. Ready to let them know I was ready to be untied again in a rather explicit manner, I opened my mouth. Bad mistake.

The pain that crackled through my face was so strong that I almost passed out again. I let my head fall back on the flat, useless pillow and tried to focus on riding the wave of pain, not sink into it.

Soon, I fell into a meditating state of mind. I was so focused about making the pain go away, I didn't hear to door open and close, or the footsteps that came to an end beside my head. But I did feel someone standing over me. My eyes popped open instantly, and I managed to frown as best as I could.

Mr. Scumbag—just for the simple fact that I could not remember his real name— was above me. He stared down at me coldly, and I stared hotly, our gazes battling and filling the air with tension. I then remembered that I was supposed to be playing the weak woman, so I averted my glower and tried my best to sound a little frightened.

"What am I doing here? Tied down?"

He ignored me. Instead, he turned and began pacing the floor, seeming to be contemplating something. That sent a chill down my spine. He was a big man, and I wasn't anywhere near the strength that I once known. If he truly wanted to, he could very well…

As realization clicked in place, he stopped and looked at me; like he had heard the gears in my mind come to a grinding halt. The evil smirk that spread across his face confirmed my suspicions. Dearest Sand Temple, he was going to rape me.

When he came to a stop in front of me again, it wasn't hard to widen my eyes and appear upset. Because at this point, I was frightened. Very fucking frightened.

"I have to use the bathroom." That was all I could think of to say. If I stayed tied down like this, then there was undeniably no doubt that the inevitable was going to happen.

Walking away again, he came back with a stool and settled upon it. He was so close that when he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, he was leaning over me. I did not like this one damn bit. I had to change this situation to at least have a fighting chance.

"You look better with black hair. I detest blonds." He ran a hand through the hair splayed next to my head on the pillow. Against my better judgment, I cringed away from his hand and glared at him.

"I have to pee."

His hand dropped back down on his knee and he stared at me. "You know why you're here. You shouldn't have disresp-"

"Oh, spare me!" I snapped, momentarily pulling out ahead of my fear. "He thinks that I disrespected him? Is he so blind to realize what he has done to me? He's lucky I didn't have a chance to chop off those pathetic testicles of his and shove them in his—"

"Charming. That's not the way a lady should speak. Let alone a princess."

He then swiftly cut the rope holding me down with a knife that I hadn't noticed tucked into his boot. A big knife that would have no problem slicing through me, if need be. He said nothing else, so I scrambled off the bed and darted into the bathroom and closed the door. When the lock clicked into place, I sighed in satisfaction, and then realized that if he wanted to get in here, he probably would have no problem doing so.

As I sat down and did my business, because I really did have to pee, I tried to think of ways to escape. Mr. Scumbag was out there, with a knife almost as long as his massive forearm, waiting for me. To do what with, sand dunes only knew, but as far as I was concerned, if things went right, he wouldn't get to touch me.

I was going to have to do something drastic; something that even he, Mr. Scumbag Unshakeable, wouldn't expect of me. Something so shocking, that it had no choice but to work. Ignoring all the protests in my head, I steadied my nerves as best as I could, and opened the door.

My plan was simple: shock and awe. Walk out there with my kimono open. He would get all lusty eyes and stop thinking. I would get close enough to touch him, and just when things start looking great, I'd knee him in the balls and run for it.

Too bad that when I opened the door, he stood there, waiting by the door. Before I could demand to know what was going on, he yanked me up and threw against the wall, hands already grasping and tearing at whatever resisted.

I slapped hands away and shoved at him in a panic, but he was too big, and I was too weak. Reacting instead of thinking, I dropped down to my knees and crawled between his legs when he bent down to force his tongue down my throat. Disgusting swine!

He growled in annoyance and spun around to lunge for me as I rose to my feet and made a break for the door. It was a definite surprise to me when I felt my scalp object painfully at the action of having hair pulled from it. Damn! I wasn't used to having long hair, and quite frankly forgot about how long I was in that dungeon. Of course it grew!

I cried out and slammed into him, my back to his front, when he yanked harder. I fought harder when I felt a bulge in between us, but to no avail. He had me. I was not going to triumph in the strength category.

Being the cut-to-the-chase man that he is, he wasted no time in swiping all the junk off the plain wooden desk and bending me over it. My face smacked the surface and I knew it would swell more than it already was soon.

No. Damn. Way.

There was no fucking way I was going down like this. I had accepted many ways of possible future outcomes, and this was not one of them. As he tore at the oversized kimono, trying to raise it over my hips, my brain went into overdrive, thinking of a way to end this.

I rose up off the desk to fend him off, and he slammed me back on the desk. I saw sparkles explode across my vision, and for some reason, that reminded me off my shiny solution out of this hellish situation: The knife in his boot.

I sagged to the left and reached my hand for the hilt of the knife, praying that this was the right side. At the same time, he had finally succeeded in wrestling the kimono over my hips and slapped my ass. Hard.

"There we go." I heard him say. "Now let's see how tough you are after this!"

He positioned himself, and my hand landed on the hilt. He began to lean forward, and I was in the progress of pulling the knife out. He gripped my hips harder and thrust forward. I unsheathed the knife and turned it in my hand, using all my force to drive it behind me into flesh. I cried out, but I was not alone in doing so.

He tore away from me, stunned, as I turned and swung the knife again in a wide arc. He jumped away, but not before a red angry line could be carved into his torso. The stab on his left that he had his hand covering continued to bleed freely, much to my satisfaction. We stared at each other, both breathing heavily and analyzing the situation.

I was closer to the door. If I tried to get to it, he would come after me. Perfect.

I ran to the door, and he followed, angrily snatching at the knife. I allowed the knife and me to be snatched toward him. As he reached his hand up to hit me, I sent his balls on the stairway up with my knee. He dropped like a stone and howled in pain. I retrieved the knife and held it at his throat.

"If you ever, ever try that again, I'm going to cut it off and do what you tried to do to me with your own prick!" I scream at him, digging the tip of the blade into his neck for emphasis. When he yelped and his skin opened and a drop of blood came oozing out onto the sharp blade, I relaxed the pressure and stood up.

Brazen because I was victorious, I flung open the door and walked out. I felt a sting in my neck like I had been stung by a wasp, just as someone wrapped an arm around my waist. I was prepared to fight back, but then, everything started to go fuzzy. The last thing I saw was Kaili's face, saying something, but I heard nothing.

Damn. When will I learn to pay attention?

**«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»**

Once again, I wake up in a strange situation. I have a something over my face, but it's not blinding me, just hinders my vision. To be honest, it sort of itches. I try to reach up and investigate, but my arms will not cooperate. I feel sluggish, like I have ingested too much gold water.

I remember seeing Kaili after passing out, and my anger flares, for a few seconds, and then I don't care anymore. Whatever reason she chose to be there was her problem. I was away from Mr. Scumbag, so everything was all good in my book.

I close my eyes and sigh in relief, but low murmuring nags at my relaxation. The murmuring gets louder, and then I realize its talking that I'm hearing, different conversations of all sorts, in diverse enunciations and tones. Oh well, as long as they don't bother me, I will have time to recooperate. I close my eyes again.

The talking does get closer. So close, that it feels like they are right next to me. I try to make my lethargic brain focus.

"This one…special. She…she believes…princess. Not…voluptuous, but she…enthusiasm…talent."

Still in bits in pieces, but I could tell it was a man and was talking about me. I concentrated as hard as I could, zeroing in on the man's voice and ignoring everything else.

"She has the masquerade mask on for a reason, you see. I am told that she is very exotic, and is always trying to make herself mysteriously enticing to men. The going price on her now is five-hundred twenty-five rupees."

They were bidding on me! I struggled to move any part of my body, but nothing happened. It must have been what the sting was in my neck. Someone had drugged me. Upon additional thought, I grasped the fact that it was Kaili who had drugged me. That traitorous diminutive cum-guzzling whore!

I opened my eyes and saw the back of the man trying to sell me. I didn't recognize him as someone I knew, so I tried to search for more faces. Unfortunately, whatever this concealment on my face was constricting my view. It was probably placed on my face to hide all of the bruises and swelling I had acquired over the last few hours of me going toe-to-toe with these frauds.

"I'll pay the price for this girl. She seems to have promise, although a little scrawny for my tastes." A man with said, his voice rough because no one obviously told him about the sand storms here. Foreigners always complained of getting sand stuck in their throats.

"Six hundred rupees. More for the exquisite mask instead of her though."

A hushed laughter filled the space around me. They were all around me. Was that a woman that just bid on me?!

"What is her name, kind sir?" a deep robust voice questioned, usually associate with heavy slobs. Gross. I would cut his chunky fingers off if he tried anything with me.

"Her name is…ah…" the auctioneer looked back at me quickly, and then faced his crowd again. "I don't see why that matters, but if you must know her name, large fellow, it is…Sandraya."

Oh how original! Everything in this land is not associated with sand! I would not have these peasants selling my body to some fat man who is probably more interested in eating than fighting.

I struggled to open my mouth, but was tongue was still very much paralyzed. It felt as if it weighted a quarter of my body weight. I attempted to speak up again, but all that was heard was a low moan. I breathed deep, and tried again, but my voice was drowned out by the large man.

"Fifteen hundred rupees!"

A collective gasp of surprise, and then hurried whispering asking about the man's sanity. He seemed unfazed by the commotion around him, because he said nothing, probably loving the attention thrown his way.

"Sire, are you sure?" the auctioneer questioned. "This is the sixth woman you have bid on and won. Surely, you have the funds for these women. If you are just blowing smoke, then we will not take this in good nature. My lord is a very busy man, and does not like his time wasted."

It was more of a threat than a warning, but till, the man did not seem to be perturbed in the least.

"Then do me the kindness, sir, of not wasting my time by proclaiming these unnecessary forewarnings. My funds are not your concern."

There was a lull of silence. I suspected that it wasn't what he said, more as how he said it. It was matter-of-factly and straight to the point, but his voice was soft and uncondescending. That was an astonishing feat, particularly from such a big man. For unidentified reasons, I began to respect the male.

"Well," another man who hadn't yet spoken started, "I certainly don't think she's worth double the rupees, so I'll pass on her."

There was a rumble of approval. "Too bad I can't afford that much for one slave. She would seem to be so much fun."

A soft hand that stroked the side of my breast matched the soft, somewhat seductive voice of the woman as they all began to move on. I would have recoiled if I were in control of my body. There was no need to try to get anyone's attention, as they were far away now.

Damn. Things were getting steadily worse the longer I stayed out of commission. Even while I was active, I had no idea on where to start to reclaim my throne. I would just have to play by ear until further notice.

Deciding that there was naught I could do right now, I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep. My body ached, my face throbbed to the beat of my heart, and I was mentally fatigued. I would just have to wait and see what happens next.

In my sleep, I dreamt of being tied to the highest building in my land, specifically for the horror of watching everything burn to the ground. I screamed and thrashed about, but could not get free. When a home across from the building I was tied to crumbled on top of a family, I prayed that this was not a premonition.

* * *

Good, right? Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Hourglass Has Shattered

"You're awake..? Maybe not…"

During my slumber, I believe I had an 'out of body experience.' I was weightless, and the worlds past me at such a pace that it hurt my vision to try to focus on anything. Sometimes I would come so close to what I believed to be were stars that I knew I should have been long ago incinerated, but somehow, I sailed past, untouched.

I have always been open-minded about the theory that other worlds may exist among us, but to actually view the varying colors and sizes was too overwhelming to conceive. My mind was overstimulated, but then again, did not seem to care. I knew the predicament I was in back home; however, I couldn't seem to make myself worried.

Instead, I felt carefree and blissful. I closed my eyes and let myself wander, thankful for the heavenly rest bestowed upon me by an unknown deity.

Suddenly, I felt a pull, like someone had tied something around my midsection and began tugging. Gently, at first, as if trying to not alarm me, then with so much force that I opened my eyes to try to find the culprit capable of this situation.

I was being pulled straight toward a world of yellow and green and blue. It was an enormous mass, and I fleetingly wondered if I had thought the wrong thing and was being punished.

The force grew stronger. I was speeding toward the planet, but it didn't hurt. I was so close to the world that I could see the golden and crystal blue land, and amazingly, I could not bring myself to be afraid. My body was still relaxed and my mind was quiet. It almost seemed annoyed that I was trying to make it work.

It was a desert. As far as my eye could see, sand, trees, and oases filled my view. Before I could try to comprehend what I was seeing, a colossal stone temple came into view on the horizon. I was one hundred feet away from the ground and dropping like a bird. Seventy-five feet… Fifty feet… Ten feet… Five feet…

As soon as I began to think instantaneous death was certain, the world shifted and I was heading straight toward the temple. I was so close to the ground that I could smell that heat emanating from the ground. My journey to the temple was short-lived, and whatever carried me all through the galaxy set me lightly down at the temple's entrance, signaling that my spiritual ride was over.

The temple had no entrance door, so I walked into an enormous room. The only item of interest in the room was the little girl, standing with her back to me. I took a step toward her, ready to address her, when a sensation hit me so hard that I gasped while I fell to my knees.

Emotions whirled inside me. My emotions… All of the worry and the fear of not reclaiming what was rightfully mine took over me. I began to weep uncontrollably. For my home… For my people… For everything I had been through… For the frustration of it all. A moment later, a small hand patted my shoulder.

"A soul that cries for others is a soul of noble endeavors, indeed. Please, cry no more." The hand released me, and instantly, I no longer felt the need to weep. As a matter of fact, I felt fine. Confused, I stood and looked around for the mature voice that had comforted me.

Still, the only people in the room were the little girl, who was right next to me, and I. She looked up at me expectantly, and I had no idea as to what she wanted. Upon further examination, the little girl had big, blue intense eyes and sandy blond hair, which reminded me of sand.

"Did you say that?" I spoke finally. It was clear that she was going to stand here as long as I was willing to. She nodded and smiled, and I turned away. For an unknown reason, I could not stare in her eyes while she was looking at me. It wasn't from lack of trying, but I found it physically impossible to do so. I would steal a glance at her, and when she returned it, my brain acted on its own and turned my head away from her. Strange...

"Does this appearance bother you?" she asked. Instead of a bubbly voice that was associated with girls her age, it was mature and soothing, like lotion on dry skin. My mouth hung agape, so she decided to carry on without me with crossed arms and a small frown.

"No one ever believes the façade of an innocent child anymore," she mumbled, sounding disappointed. She stepped back and right before my eyes, dissolved into a pile of sand. I had never seen such a thing in my life. The only event that I could think of where such a demonstration happened was in…

"The Teachings of the Sand Trials…" I whispered, afraid that someone would hear and shout 'blasphemy'.

As soon as the words left my lips, I knew I was correct. I felt the answer in my soul, and that frightened me even more. Dear Sand Tower–which, I realized with even more shock to my nervous system, that the place I name was exactly where I was located–what have I done to deserve this?

I was by no means an easily frightened woman. I had stared death in the face many times and spat on it. I have scaled mountains bare-handed and fought beasts unarmed. I swore to myself that I would never bow down to anyone, and I meant it, but here I was, shakily lowering my body to the ground and making my nose touch the floor in front of the pile of glittering sand.

"My Sa –" I cleared my throat of dust bunnies and tried again. "My Sand Goddess… I am not worthy to see such a sight."

A sound much like overturned sand in an hourglass filled my ears and resonated around the room. I kept my nose to the ground, but I could see the once sand transform into a pair of unclad, dainty feet. My heart stilled and I forgot how to breathe. None of that mattered though, compared to kneeling before the Sand Goddess. Call me whatever you like, but things like oxygen-starved lungs didn't seem all that important anymore.

A big _WHOOSH_! of wind and the sound of sand skittering across the cold stone floor, then silence. I'm not afraid to admit that I flinched when a soft hand touched the bare skin of my shoulder. "Will you not acknowledge your goddess?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't speak. The ever-constant flow of thoughts had come to a grinding halt just short of the tunnel that led to my mouth. For the first time in my life that I could remember, I was terrified. No, more than that. I was terrifyingly shocked. My Goddess sighed softly and knelt in front of me. "Dear child of mine, at least give me the delight of your gaze casted upon me…"

Slowly, I raised my head. It seemed to take decades, but when I finally reached her face, I made sure to stay completely focused on her mouth. Her lips spread in a heartwarming smile and she rose, grabbing my arm and bringing me up with her.

"Contrary to what you believe, you are not the trouble that I am worried about. It is the exact opposite. I require aid from you."

Stunned, I twisted my neck to look at her, only for it to snap back the reverse way when I saw she was observing at me as well. Realizing the war I was waging with my own body, she let go of me and giggled. "You may observe me. I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that it is difficult for those who are still living to meet my gaze."

I turned my head again, keeping my eyes level with her nose. Sensing my hesitation, she put hand under my chin and raised my head for me. "There! See? Not too terrible, is it not?"

Her eyes were an incandescent and deep blue, which complimented her–need I say?–sand-colored locks that travelled all the way down her back in two thick braids that made her look as if she had a halo on. The image of her seared itself into my brain, and even then, I could not stop staring at her. She smiled and sand drifted past her in a whirlwind, adding even more enchantment to the scene.

I don't know how long I stupidly stared at her for, but she seemed content with it. She watched me study her, as if she knew what I was thinking, then suddenly stopped and cocked her head for a moment, as if something was speaking to her.

"We have naught much time to converse." She frowned and looked at me. "Forgive me, but I must make haste in explaining why I've brought you here." I nodded half-mindedly, and she snapped her fingers in front of me. I jumped, and she frowned deeper.

"Please, endeavor to combat the allure I possess, and I will do the equivalent. This is very imperative and I require your ears, as well as your mind."

I started a slow focus mantra in my head and nodded–it seemed it was all I have been able to do, lately– at her, trying hard to listen to her voice and not zero-in on how beautiful she was.

"Your home is in danger… My home is in danger." She paused and breathed deep. "The Holy Land is under your city… I pray to be incorrect, but my heart tells me that the menace that has captured our homeland knows this information, and seeks to use it against all of mankind. It is urgent that you reclaim what has been lost."

Somewhere in that speech, I had stop breathing. The Sand Goddess' home? The Holy Land? All of mankind?

When I left my brother's city to venture on my own, years ago, I had found land that I thought would be perfect to start fresh from. Only taking a handful of people with me, together, we turned that barren land into something special. Something we all called home. I would have never guessed in a thousand lifespans that tat very land was special even before we set eyes on it.

Suddenly, the sandstorm of emotions quieted within me. I knew what I had to do. Staring at the Sand Goddess before me, I knew that this mission she had bestowed upon me was more than me just getting my land back. It was more than glory and honor. It went far beyond my future or anyone else, for that matter. This mission was about saving my Sand Goddess, and I'd be damned if I didn't take that personally.

I placed my left hand over my midsection and swept my right foot behind me and back to its original position, then placed my right hand on top of my left and bowed gently. "You have my word, Sand Goddess. Your land shall be returned to you, with haste."

"Do not be rash, Temari." My name coming from her mouth sent an emotion so strong through me the only word that could possibly describe it was ecstasy. "It is our land, and this will not be an easy journey, nor short. This will take time and wits, both of which I know you possess in abundance. Given the fact that I had requested these gifts be bestowed upon you at birth, I have the topmost confidence that you will do me proud. Now, if you still wish to accept this difficult assignment, step forward and place yourself one knee before me."

I did without hesitation. She smiled at my enthusiasm and settled one hand on my forehead. When the contact was made, all the sand around us swirled and swirled until it created a huge sandstorm around us. I was not afraid. I knew that I was before my Sand Goddess and that she was creating this.

"I will unlock a power deep within you to aid you on your quest. You may use it as you see fit."

A sensation I had never experienced before took over me. I felt too full, like another person was inside of me. It was overwhelming and exciting. It was frightening and awesome. I felt light-headed, and when I was sure unconsciousness was going to claim me, it all stopped. My Goddess helped me to my feet and held me steady as a dizzy spell rode through me.

"We do not have much longer, so I will be quick. You must–"

My body felt nonexistent again, and suddenly, I was thrown away from My Goddess. I was frantic for two seconds, then my emotions were wiped away, and I felt nothing as I watched myself being forced from the temple. I caught one last look at My Goddess. She seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't hear her. Trying to make myself focus was out of the question, and so I weightlessly drifted. Back over the sand; back out into the vicinity of the stars and other worlds. Then, there was the feeling of being pulled again. I closed my eyes and briefly wondered what the Sand Goddess was trying to tell me.

**«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»**

"I think that she might actually be coming around now…"

I cracked my eyes open and a hazy outline of a human head came into view. I blinked and I could make out that the human head had a male's face and strong jaw. Another blink make details like his blue eyes and blond hair come into view.

"It might be a good idea to give her some–"

Before he could finish, my third blink ended with me on top of him, and my forearm pressed tightly against his windpipe. He struggled beneath me, and I chanced a glance around.

I was in some kind of wagon with a tarp over it the block out sun and rain. There were blankets and pillows scattered all over the floor of the wagon, so this must've been used as a sleeping quarters. I looked back at the boy, who was now blue in the face. "I will release you, and you will not scream. You will tell me where I am."

He nodded as much as he could, and then his eyes began to roll back. I released him and he wheezed for breath, at the same time coughing and stammering.

"Even if he could tell you, he would tell you."

The voice came from behind me, at the exit of the wagon. I spun and yanked up the youth, putting him between me and the fat man at the exit. "Don't try anything. I have no problem with snapping his neck like dried tinder. Where am I? Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

The fat man stared at me in disbelief. I took that as him thinking I wouldn't do what I promised and rearranged my hands in the proper place to do exactly as I stated. Quickly, he put his hands up.

"Easy! He's just a boy. The very same boy that has been nursing you to health, at that. If not for him, you'd probably be dead by now. Let him go, and we'll tell you everything you need to know."

The fat man spoke in a surprisingly soft and placid tone. I let go of the shaking boy, and felt terrible as he scrambled out of the wagon and behind the man I was facing. Slowly, the man turned and pushed the boy away.

"I don't want to leave you. What if she hurts you?" he asked, holding on to the fat man's shirt while he tried to make him let go.

"Go. This is none of your concern. I will handle this."

It clicked into place. I had heard his voice before. But where? I watched him push the boy away and out of sight, then it dawned on me. I knew who this man was.

I rose up silently and rushed to the exit. When I felt close enough, I jumped on the big bastard's back and began to maul him with my nails.

"You simple-minded ogre! I will not be bought and sold like some common item! You will release me and all of the women you have captured thus far or I will cut off your appendage and feed it to the snakes!"

I pounded and scored his upper body and head with my fist and nails, but it all seemed to have little effect on him. He reached up with amazingly fast reflexes and flexibility and pulled me down, dragging me into an asphyxiating bear hug.

I squirmed, and he tightened his hold. The fight, as well as the air in my lungs was all forced out of me in one gasp.

"I'm like a snake. The more you squirm, the tighter I squeeze!" He doubled his efforts for emphasis and I felt my chest cavity being crushed. I would have cried out if I had the breath to do so. "Now, if you promise you will calm down, I will let you go and tell you all you want to know. Agreed?"

I nodded faintly, and he released me. I stumbled away from him and spun around. It was hard to look menacing when you have black spots popping up in your line of vision and gasping for breath. He seemed content to stand still as long as I did, so I took in my surroundings.

A makeshift campsite had been set up. The sun was setting, and I figured they knew what it was like to be without warmth in these sand dunes. About thirty to forty people were scattered within the two hundred feet radius, doing what appeared to be odd jobs. The majority were staring at me and situation I was causing. A small huddle of women around a separate fire told me that they must have been sold along with me.

I faced my captor when my breathing was stable. "Where am I?"

He looked around, and then shrugged. "Can't say, for sure. But, if I had to guess —which is what I'm doing right now, by the way, I'd say about two and a half days journey from your sand prison, and about…two and a half days journey to my home."

"Which direction are we heading?"

"Northeast."

"Thank you." I turned and began walking. It wasn't long before he caught up to me.

"You know, you're pretty agile for someone of greater mass."

He came into my peripheral vision and shrugged his massive shoulders again. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I can't let you go back."

"I won't give you the chance to st—move!" I almost shouted when he intercepted my course. He planted his feet and crossed his arms instead. When I made a move to go around him, he held up his hands.

"Look, it's not what you th—." "—Like I haven't heard THAT before!" I rolled my eyes, but he continued. "—ink, okay? Sure, I understand your doubts, but if you come with us, then I can show you and you can see for yourself. Do you really think we mean to capture you and the other girls? You're not even tied up, for Pete's sake!"

At the mention of the women, I caught a glimpse of them behind his wide frame. They all were very close to each other, even though the extensive span of the fire was vast enough for them to be ten feet away from each other and still be warm. When one mumbled, they all kept their ears up to listen, but kept their heads on swivels, waiting for something bad to happen.

None of them, I recognized, but I felt bad for them, nonetheless. There could be countless images that haunt their dreams when they closed their eyes. It takes a special kind of person to have lived the life that they had and survived to possibly be able to stay anew. The sight of them only strengthened my resolve to go home.

The big man sighed heavily. "I swear to you that the—"

I eyed him again, from a new perspective. "What is your name?"

"—se girls…wah?" he stopped to stare at me.

"Your name. What do you go by?"

He scratched the massive mound of brown hair atop his head. "Chouji. My name is Chouji."

"Chouji, you swear to me on your name that these women will be safe?" I waved my hand in their general direction, which wasn't too far from where I was standing. All at once, their heads turned in our direction. "They will be treated with respect from now on?"

"Ask 'em." He threw his chin in their direction, imitating me. "I'm sure they will tell you that while you have been out for the past two and a half days, they have been treated well."

"Good. I have people that I need to take care of as well. To do that, I need to go back." I stepped toward him. "I see in your eyes that you are a honorable person. I cannot leave them to suffer alone while I am being pampered."

"And I see in your eyes that you are different from those women over there. You seem to have some kind of background in protecting yourself," I smiled briefly, thinking I had won, but was destined to be disappointed. "But, you are a woman all the same. I could not go back to my superior with news that I let a woman go back to that prison by herself."

I had tried diplomacy, and it had failed me. My temper flared, and I let him have it. I walked right up to him and began poking him in the chest. "Listen here! If you respect me like you say, then you will respect MY decision to go back. I care not what your superior says or thinks! I am far more disciplined than just 'some background in me protecting myself,' and if you tell me YOU won't let ME do what I please, then I will be forced to show you just how 'trained' I am!"

"What good are you going to do the people you are trying to save as one person? Do you not realize what happened to you? You were SOLD! Sandraya, yo—"

"My name is not San—!"

Talk about divine intervention. A strong gust of wind chose to blow through at that exact time, knocking down tents, people, and anything else that thought it was strong enough to withstand the force. What was more amazing was that I was the only one who did not get blown down. In front of me, a small sand storm formed a face in the core that stole my breath: The Sand Goddess.

"He is precise…You will only perish if you choose to try to take out land back head-on with force…Take time. Haste does not win battles…Rest…Gather energy while there is still time to do so…"

As fast as the face appeared, it disappeared and the sandstorm carried on its way. I turned a full circle and saw no one. I was beginning to think I was alone the fat ma—I mean, Chouji, rose out of the sand and shook it off. Following suit, more people rose up as well.

"I hate the sand…I hate the sand…I hate the sand!" he muttered angrily, swiping hard at his hair, making sand fall in a fine mist. He finally looked at me again and balked in surprise. "Hey, why are you not covered in sand…?"

"Never mind that," I spoke quickly. "This is my home. I am used to these acts of…nature occurring. I have…decided to stay—but!" I held up my hand when he grinned in victory. "Only for a short while."

"Agreed!" When he smiled, he had an innocent boyish look about him, and that put me at ease. There was no way he could be capable of doing such treacherous acts with women. Besides that, the Sand Goddess saw him as good as well, so that made him worthy to be in my book. I needed more people like this on my side, and I couldn't afford to lose one because I was being foolish.

"Now that that subject is all settled, how about we get something…to…eat…?"

His eyes settled on the rest of the camp and the words he spoke slowly stumbled to a stop. Because of the sandstorm, the fires had gone out, which people were desperately trying to rekindle, and the tents and tarps had been blown astray.

"Eating sounds perfect," my stomach growled in approval. "But, let us first set up camp—the correct way, that is. You newcomers have a lot to learn about my sand land…"


	4. Chapter 4: No Sand On the Other Side

That night, and the night after, I showed them a true desert land welcome. I relit the fires and showed them the proper way to tie down tarps and tents so they wouldn't fly away in the next storm. I also explained to them how to look for water and where hunting game may be present.

Chouji and the boy that nursed me back to health, whom I had come to know as Atsuma, seemed to have a deep interest in the land covered in sand. What surprised me is that even though they pretended to stay in their little circle, the sold girls, eight in total, were listening as well. I'm glad they realized that if what Chouji said was true, they would be free women soon, and they would need to know how to survive on their own.

I patted the fine stallion's muzzle thoughtfully as we walked in the thicket of trees and bushes and plants, almost all of which I had never seen. We had left that desert land half a day ago and already I felt like I had abandoned my people. Even if that was the case—which it wasn't, I wasn't going to be abandoning them for long.

"So, let me get this straight… You go and buy women as slaves, just to set them free?"

Chouji laughed and the swirls that I liked so much on his cheeks bounced. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! Not just women though, although there are many more women than anyone else. We buy them all: women, men, and children, all to set them free."

"But where do you get the funds for this?" I questioned, skeptical. "Surely this becomes an expensive crusade."

He nodded. "It is. Trust me, when it comes to money, we have all that we need to support our cause. My superior is a strategic genius, and the Second-in-command of the Leaf Brigade. That's the right hand man of the king, who also gets angry about people being held against their will. That means that whatever the cost, the king will pay it with no problem."

I pondered this. "Okay, but if the people are free to go after you buy them, then where are we going?"

"That's where his genius comes in… It's all a façade! We allow them to think that we are simply obtaining slaves for our own uses, and then we travel with them, like this, to make it look legit. What we are really doing is taking them back to the land of Uzu, put them in a place where they can learn a skill to support themselves and others, if they have families, and let them leave when they think they are ready to start a new life! Those idiots are none the wiser. Isn't it brilliant?"

I turned it over in my head. "Sure, but… What if the person actually wants to be a slave? It's insane, I know, but I have seen it happen."

Those words made me think of all the women and men who had sworn their loyalty, faith, and their very lives to me, even though I was against it. Newcomers would question them and they would reply that they were my servants, which at that point I would vehemently contradict them. All they did was smile and bow away to go tend to something else. I never understood it, but after a while, I stopped correcting them. They knew if they wanted freedom, they already had it, and I made sure that they were all very well taken care of as my payback.

"Well…" Chouji hesitated.

"I can't wait until you see Nara Woodlands! You're going to love it!" Atsuma chose to take this as his opportunity to steal my attention away. "Especially if you're so intrigued about plants and trees. I can't believe you've never travelled out of Suna Sands."

I decided that since he was trying so hard to engage me in conversation, I'd humor him. "I've never had a need to. Suna is my home, and though it may not have the luxury of forestry and an overabundance of foliage, it still has everything I need. Besides that," I smiled at him. "My guilty pleasure is the sun."

His blue eyes shined bright with wonder. "Wow! You're such a simple woman! That is so awesome, because I'm a simple guy, so…"

I ignored the insult about being a simple woman and pretended to listen intently to him as he rambled on about how we're two kindred souls. Apparently, even unconscious, I am able to attain admirers.

The beautiful black and white spotted horse with big, soulful brown eyes nudged me again with his persistent muzzle, and I gave in and patted it for him, lost in thought. If I were to really believe all what Chouji insisted was true, then maybe I could go to the king and request his aid in getting my land back. Granted, this had nothing to do with him, but once he learned the predicament my people were in, surely he'd lend a hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Nara Woodlands." Chouji smiled and spread his arms wide as we came through an opening in the forest. I gasped, simply because that was all I could do at the time.

The forest leveled out into an amazing plateau, complete with animals that I had never seen before, gardens full of flowers and vegetables, and a house so large that if not for the distance between us, I would have had to look up. I could not see it, but I could definitely hear a lake somewhere in the distance to complete this barrage of wonder.

Behind me, the horses were freed and slapped on the behind. They stormed past me and neighed happily, pushing each other as they galloped to the house.

"Aren't you afraid they will run away?" the youngest of the sold girls—Lacee, I believe she called herself, whispered. She had become more entrance by the horses even more than I did. If not for the gentle beast, I doubt she would have uttered a word to this day.

"Of course not," Atsuma grinned. "They knew we were home way before we did. They just want to stretch their legs and have a little relaxation. They'll all come back to the stables when they are hungry. They know their home well."

"My God, you have promised me freedom, and have finally given it to me…" Another sold woman, who was deeply religious, breathed, falling to her knees as she stared on. I was not familiar with her religion, but I was happy for her that she kept her faith and it paid off.

"Enough sight-seeing for right now. Let's go get all you settled in, rested, and fed. To be honest, I'm starving myself…"

Chouji started toward the house, and everyone followed behind him. As we neared the house, I wasn't sure if I could even call it a 'house' anymore. It was fourfold the size of my home, and tenfold more lavish. I cared not for items that could be bought, such as art and expensive decor, but even if I had, I would have never achieved this level of riches.

Glass adorned almost the whole front of the structure, while the shingles, in patterns of shades of gray took up the rest. From the windows, I could see two floors with people—mostly servants, I gathered, moving around in a quickened pace, bathe in the bright light of chandeliers and lamps. In the doors, out the doors…In with fresh linens, out with dirty clothes…In with food, out with trays…

My eyes began to cross, so I lowered my gaze and focused what was in front of me. The entrance proved difficult to find, with the huge garden in the way, but finally, we made it inside. I was instantly blinded by the light, and had to shield my eyes and slowly unveil them until they adjusted. I opened my eyes to two maids standing in front of me, all smiles.

"I'm sure it has been an exhausting journey for you, m'lady. Perhaps some tea?" Maid number one said, bowing slightly. She had gray eyes, a heart shaped face, dark auburn hair to compliment her eyes, and a lovely physique.

"Or something more soothing?" Maid number two picked up where the other left off. "A warm chamomile bath? Does wonders for the skin, dear."

It shocked me that the maids were identical twins. Even more so that they were working together, probably tricking people on purpose. Helpless, I looked up at Atsuma grinning at me. "They are a persistent pair, those two. They won't leave you alone until you put them to work."

I shifted back to the two, who just stood there, waiting for me to ask for something. "I have not a need for you. I am more than capable of taking care of my—!"

Both of their faces turned stricken, as if I'd just cracked the head of a small child. I flinched, and recovered quickly. I was used to these tactics. Fortunately for them, I did not have the energy to argue about it. I had still not reached my full strength, and no matter how strong I tried to appear in front of Chouji and Atsuma, fatigue was upon my heels.

"—self," I finished slowly, and they looked defeated. "But, I suppose if you insist, I would like a bath. As hot as you can make it, of course."

Newfound hope light their faces and they both nodded happily ran off to start their task after telling me that they will come retrieve me when it is ready. Their enthusiasm made me think of my people back home, and just like that, I was homesick.

It must have shown on my face, because Atsuma lightly touch my arm. "Hey, it's alright. They know not to prepare scalding hot water. They have a way with baths. You'll see. It'll be the best bath you've ever had."

I smiled at him as best as I could and shook my head. "I believe you. That's not it. I…"

I faltered, and he waited expectantly. He was looking at me with such a concerned expression that I smiled a real smile. "It's just that it is hard for me to adapt to new places, that's all." I lied to make him feel better. It worked, because his reply smile made me wonder why he didn't already have a lady to entertain of his own. "Sad to say, that is another reason why I haven't travelled out of Suna."

"Don't worry about it! I'll help you." He did an exaggerated and ridiculous bow. "Atsuma is at your service, ma'am. Allow me to give you the grand tour?"

"Well, since you have such impeccable manners," I played along with him. "Sure."

**«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»«¤»**

It turns out that Atsuma really did have impeccable manners. While on the tour, he showed me just about all of the rooms inside and wanted to show me the outside, but the sun was beginning to set and he said that I couldn't see the real beauty of the place if the sun wasn't shining brightly. I agreed readily, more because I was exhausted than disappointed about the sun setting. He decided that he would instead entertain me with the stories he learned about the Nara Woodlands out on the 'back balcony,' as he called it.

The 'back balcony' turned out to not be a balcony at all, but almost a half field terrace in midair, jutting out from the building. This place was insane! The luxuries didn't stop there though. As soon as we exited the building to the 'back balcony,' we were greeted by—you guessed it, more servants, offering food, wine, and a spyglass, in case you wanted a closer look at the starts.

I declined all the above, much to the servants' dismay, and then opted for a seat. Atsuma and I were immediately brought chairs and a small table, carrying a bowl of fruit and wine. I had to admit, they were prompt.

"I'm sorry, Atsuma, but I just don't believe that this building has '101 wonders.' What does that even mean?"

"It's true!" he tried to say, but it came out as 'itchs chrew,' due to the mouthful of apple he had. I laughed as he tried to chew faster to defend his case.

"I swear it's true, and I've already found six!"

"Uh-huh," I said dryly. "Even if I did believe you—which I don't, but if I did, what was the first wonder you found?"

He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on a crate. "Nice try. But I'm not going to tell you that. You don't believe, remember?"

"Exactly."

Atsuma huffed and pouted at me, and I stared back at him. He blushed and turned away the moment he realized I was staring at him.

"T-the point is…it exists."

"Right. All hail the Mighty Nara…" I pumped my fist in the air for emphasis. "So tell me, what brings you here? It's obvious that you are not from here. Were you a freed slave as well?"

He stopped smiling, and so did I. It wasn't my intention to take away the good mood, but apparently, I just did. Oh well, there wasn't any turning back now. There was a lot more to Atsuma, and he seemed like he wanted it that way and to keep it to himself.

"Yeah… I'm a slave. What did you call it? Yeah…I believe you said slaves that are freed and choose to remain slaves are insane. Well, I guess I'm just another insane servant, right?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did. Fuck, I stuck my foot in my mouth. I did say that, didn't I? He was right next to me when I said that, and his expression didn't change, but he felt the slap in the face from those words.

I sighed. "Look, ab—"

"Did it ever occur to you that those 'insane servants' had something to prove?" he cut me off, and by the way he eyes lowered to slits the way he spit out the words in a clipped tone, he was pissed. "That maybe—bear with me for a second, just maybe, that people wanted to stay servants for reason unknown to you?"

I sat up and leaned toward him. "I never said any of tho—"

I reached out to him, and he flung himself away from me like I had a disease. He stumbled to his feet and turned on me again, not finished.

"You know what? You had people to come and save you before anything truly traumatic could happen to you. Well, I was saved too late! Look at this," he snatched at the sleeve of his left arm and finally got it up. When I saw what he had been clawing at, I couldn't breathe.

"E.S.S.! Do you know what that stands for?" he demanded of me. He was screaming now, and spittle was dripping down his chin. He eyes were bulging out of his head like he was crazed, like he had been holding this in for a while now, and what I said was the release switch.

I knew what it meant. E.S.S. stood for Expendable Sex Slave. My mouth went dry and my blood ran cold. It was almost what could have happened to me, and those other girls, had Chouji not outbid those others to buy us all. We were all women, so I was sure that that's exactly what we would have been used for.

I stood slowly and took a step toward him. "I know well what that stands for…"

He stepped back. "Then you know what it means for me…" his voice lowered, as well as his head, and I shooed the servants back in that were coming out to see what the problem was. "I could never be a free man, even if I tried to be. I can never get this off. Trust me, I've tried. I have scratched and clawed and bit at this stigma until my arm is covered in blood, and when it heals, it's still there. No woman will want me with this! Forget about children of my own some day!"

"I get that. List—"

"No, you listen!" he screamed, then quieted. "You listen… Some of us remain servants because there is no life for us if we are free… I'd rather be a call-boy around people who understand what I go and have been through than to be out free and alone."

I charged him. He barely evaded me hand and turned to run, but I caught his arm, spun him around, and crushed him to my chest. He struggled and fought me, even managing to cut and bruise me in various places, but I held my ground. Eventually, the fighting stopped, and the body-racking sobs took over.

I don't know how long I held him, but I knew I wouldn't let go until he was ready. I tried to envision what I would've like my mother—had I remembered her, to do to me if I had been broken like Atsuma had. We sank to the floor, so I pulled him onto my lap as best as I could manage and cooed at him with what I prayed was a motherly tone, telling him sweet nothings that I hoped would make him feel better. As he began to quiet down, I rocked him and smooth down his hair and kept jabbering on about how if he finds the right woman, she wouldn't care about things like that. I kept jabbering until I wasn't sure what I was speaking about anymore, but it seemed to be helping him calm himself, so I didn't care.

"I don't t-think that a-anyone has ever h-held me like this…" he sputtered out, much later on when the sun had completely set and stars ruled the skies with their twinkle.

"That's another thing we have in common, I suppose."

My chin rested on top of his head, and he made no move to get up, so I left it there. His story tore at something deep inside me, and I had already made a vow to myself to find out who did this to Atsuma and make them pay. I know. Too aggressive right? But in the end, I am a warrior, through and through.

The door that led back inside the house—for lack of a better word, burst open, bathing us in light that blinded me. I reached up to cover my eyes, and stumbled to my feet, having felt Atsuma jump up as soon as the door cracked open.

Two big guards and Chouji stood in the doorway, looking around with weapons ready.

"What happened?" Chouji spoke for them. "The maids came and told us that you were having a screaming match with someone. We came as fast as we could."

"Nothing happened. It wasn't a screaming match and no one is in trouble, so put those away." I waved my hand at the weapons. "We, as in At—!"

I looked back, and no one was behind me. No Atsuma. No trace of him even being here with me in the first place. What the hell?

"I… Look," I placed my hands on my hips, looking serious. "Nothing has happened. No one is hurt, so can we just get past it?"

Chouji took one last look around, and sighed. "Fine. You have a bath waiting on you, by the way. Come on, I'll show you."

I followed them in, with one more glance back to see if I could see Atsuma. Surely, he wouldn't disappear if he didn't have a reason to, but, what was it?

A shadow, hidden by the starry and moonlit sky, slid from behind the chair and over the balcony. All I could see was a glimpse of it, but with just that small sighting, I recognized the unruly hair atop the shadow's head as that of Atsuma. I turned away and continued to follow.

My thoughts were consumed with figuring out reasons why Atsuma chose to hide when he did, but dissipated almost instantly when we almost past a wide doorway into a room. I had intuitively turned my head toward the noises that were coming from the area, and when I comprehended what I saw, halted.

Chouji and the two guards with him had not noticed I had stopped and continued to walk, chatting amongst themselves like the good friends they seemed to be. Whether it was by chance, or instinctively, Chouji happened to turn and look behind him before rounding the corner. At the exact moment, my head cranked toward him, anger lighting my eyes.

"A harem!" My arm shot out and my pointer finger extended automatically, directing all attention inside and outside of the room. "This is what you call 'rescuing'? Because if it is, then let me out of this inglorious sex-pit you call a home! And I mean right now…"

Chouji pushed past the two guards, and I crouched, ready to strike. The guards laced their hands on their weapons, and Chouji stopped and put his hand in front of them to stop them from advancing.

I knew I wasn't ready to take on all these guys at once, but that was not going to stop me from trying. I also didn't have a weapon, but I had been in situation like this many times before, so my mind was calm and calculating.

"Look, Sandraya… It's getting late. I'm tired, so I know you must be. Yes, it is a harem. I will explain everything to you tomorrow. Let me lead you to your bath and to your room—by, yourself, of course, so that you can rest, just like we all want to. Hades, woman! Where do you get all that energy?"

My eyes darted to the door opening where I saw all the women in skimpy and see-through outfits. They all stared back right at me, as if I had lost my damned mind. And with them staring at me like that, I was beginning to felt like I had. My brain finally processed the sounds that were coming from harem when I almost went past it.

Damn. They all sounded like they were having a great time. I had heard laughs and excitement in their voices, not women that were afraid for their lives and thought they were never going to taste freedom again. I also believed Chouji.

I relaxed my posture and everyone did the same—to an extent anyway. Apparently, people were becoming tired of me and my outbursts, because the guards straightened, but they didn't take their hands off their weapons.

"It appears that I was wrong, and for that, you have my apologies." I stretched and was horrified to her my bones crackle in the process. "Please, take me to the bath. It seems that all this confusion has caught up with me once again."

The resumed trip to the huge bath continued ended without incident. Chouji explained very carefully how to get to my room when I was ready to do so, and then left, saying that he was going for a nighttime snack before he rested.

By the time I undressed and got in the enormous—these people really take pride in having overly large items don't they?— and still hot bath, I was beyond tired. My body relaxed in relief, and I temporarily shut down my mind. The maids came and asked me if I would like them to wash my hair, and I almost let them.

She held the bucket of water over my head and right before she turned it over on my begging scalp, I jerked away.

"You know what?" I started when I looked and saw the question in her eyes. "I don't think my hair needs to be washed today. But maybe some scents for the water…?"

Her eyes lit up and she put the bucket down. "Of course! All of our scents are from Mother Nature herself. What would you prefer? I'm Rose, by the way."

"Well, Rose, how about something… I don't know… exotic?"

Rose smiled a coy smile. "I think I know just the one!"

With that, she glided easily out of the room, no doubt into another room of this bathhouse to surprise me. I laid my head on the edge of the step to get into the small pond, and closed my eyes. In what seemed like no time at all, I heard the door open, and the soft pitter-patter that could only be a woman's stride. I opened one eye, just to be sure.

"So, Rose, what scent did you pick?"

Rose put a bundle of towels on the bench in the corner and spun around. "Oh, you must mean my sister. My name is Lily. I brought you towels and a change of clothes. Forgive me for saying this if offends you, but that—" she pointed to the too big kimono that I had taken off, crumpled carelessly on the floor. "—is much too large for you."

My gaze fell on the heap of clothing on the floor, and my heart cracked. I hadn't noticed, in my drugged stupor and while trying to fight Chouji's rescue squad, that those idiots who took everything away from me had added one last insult to my departure package: my favorite kimono.

It was a simple kimono. A long, dark purple kimono that reached my ankles, but it was my personal favorite, because my brother had given it to me as a going away gift when I went to find my own land. Now though, it was a mess. Dirty and riddled with holes, it lay there, reminding me of how much I lost.

Rose—or was it Lily?—walked over to my memento, and picked it up with clear disdain. She began walking toward the corner of the room, and when I realized where she was heading, I freaked out.

"No!" I stood up in the water, sending it flying in every direction, and successfully scaring the hell out of Rose/Lily. She spun around and looked at me like I'd said something terrible. I slowly eased back down into the water. "Please. Don't throw that away. Will you…attempt to find someone who can…possibly repair it for me…?"

Ever faithful to her trade, she immediately bowed and carried my kimono to the bench, where she placed it. I saw her eyebrows rise in astonishment, but she pretended it wasn't a big deal and I pretended that I didn't notice it.

"I will see what I can do. Talia, our seamstress, is very talented with a needle and thread, so I'm sure she could do…something with it."

I thanked her, and then she left the room with my kimono. I suddenly felt the need to chase her down and take it back; fearing that she really would throw it away, but I calmed myself. The fact is, even if she chose to lie to me and throw it away, in the end, it really was only a kimono. My favorite kimono, no doubt, but still a piece of clothing. With or without my kimono, I was going to right all the wrongs.

"Lily?"

The door opened and she came in, toting a handful of small bottles that clanked together and made pretty sounds. Rose/Lily smiled and set the bottles down with close proximity to me.

"No, dear. I'm Rose. Did my sister just come in?"

"Yes… I think…" I shook my head. "Can't you two just wear different clothing or something? Already, I am having a hard time trying to see the difference."

"Well, that would take the fun out of things, wouldn't it?" She smiled and then nodded towards the bottles. "Now, choose."


End file.
